I Still Miss You
by WWEQueenFreak
Summary: Shawn died in a car accident on the way to the hospital to see Hunter one night after Sheamus really hurt Hunter, and Hunter is feeling guilty and remembering things about Shawn. Slash


My First Shawter Fic. Hope Yall Like It. Sorry for the sadness.

_I Have Changed The Presets In My Truck So Those Old Songs Don't Sneak Up_

Hunter was out in his old truck the one that Shawn loved riding and having car sex in, he knew he should have sold it after Shawn's death but he couldn't and now he was out messing around changing all the stations they used to listen to. He didn't want to hear the songs that he and Shawn listened to, even though the always thought of Shawn every second of the day.

_They Still Find Me And Remind Me, Yeah That You Come Back That Easy_

Jay and Adam came by to take Hunter out to supper with them that night and on the way to the restruant Jay turned the radio on and the song "I Could Not Ask For More" came on, Hunter was in tears that was the first song that he and Shawn danced to at their wedding 5 years earlier. Adam and Jay were holding hands and Hunter just felt lonely, and left out, he loved every part of Shawn and every little thing even the annoying things. "I know we are going out but can we please go to the cementery I need to speak to Shawn." "Sure, Jay and I both know how hard it is to let go of Shawn. (Adam and Jeff used to be together, and Jay and Chris before they both died in a car accident 3 months earlier) Hunter got out and walked to the grave. "Hey Baby, I miss you so much, I love you. Shawn are you there?" Hunter knew that his baby would never come back to him.

_Tried Resturants I've Never Been To, Ordered New Things Off The Menu, You Didn't Like The 2 Drinks By Myside_

They got to the resturant and Hunter ordered 3 Shrimp Cocktails and 4 bottles of beer, he had only had 1 beer, because Shawn had told him not to drink because it would wreck his health. Hunter didn't care about his life now, he wanted to be with Shawn.

_I've Talked To Friends, Talked To Myself, Talked To God, I Prayed Like Hell_

Shawn had been gone 2 weeks and Hunter was nothing without him. Hunter was about to end his life. He had a knife in one hand and a gun in his other, one way he was going to be with Shawn. As he put the gun to his chest Jay came in and took it. "Whoa, Hunt. Don't do this, I know how hard this is on you. Adam and I went through this same shit too, please don't end this way. You can't, we need to talk." "Why can't I just be happy, I want Shawn." "I know you do babe, we all miss him. He was always there for any of us. You can't do this because we need you hear with us." Randy came in and seen what was happening. "Hunter we have had 3 deaths alone this year in this business, we don't need or want you to go." Jay and Randy took the things and put them in their bags and went to hug Hunter. "We know we are not Shawn and we don't want to be, but I know and you know that Shawn is watching this and he doesn't want you to go away like this." "I know and I love yall." "We love you too Hunter try and rest some."

Later that night Hunter was alone. "Why didn't I kill myself, I miss Shawn so much, I don't want to be gone from him, we have never been apart this long." He then talked and prayed to GOD, "God, why did you let him die, didn't you have enough for right now? Why didn't you take me instead, he didn't deserve to die.

_I Still Miss You, I've Tried Sober, I've Tried Drinking, I've Been Strong, I've Been Weak, and I Still Miss You_

Hunter dranked and dranked to try to ease the pain, but it didn't work, it wasn't any better as if he wasn't drinking.

He went and seen Matt, "I am sorry about Shawn, I know its not easy to let go." "I know but it is almost gone." Hunter lied. "Oh Matt, I don't know how Shawn could die, he had so much going for him, he had so many friends." "Shush, it is going to be ok, we are here for you, that's it cry all you need to I'm not going nowhere." "Thanks, I still miss him so much, I miss my baby."

_I've Done Everything Moved On Like I Am Suppose To, I'd Give Anything For One More Minute With You_

6 weeks after Shawn's death, Hunter thought it would be easy to date again. Matt was his saving grace along with Adam and Jay. "Babe, you here?" "Yeah Matty, I was just looking through some of Shawn's things, I would give anything if I could just to have him for just a minute him telling me to ho out and have fun and don't feel so sad and feel his touch." "Babe he is here with us now, we are in his presence."

_I Never Knew Til You Were Gone How Many Pages You Were On, It Never Ends, I Keep Turning and Line After Line Your There Again_

Hunter was looking through all the magazines and newspapers Shawn was in before and after his death. There was one that had caught his eye and made him cry so hard, it was a page in the WWE Magazine and it was titled "DX'S Wedding" Hunter chocked on his tears and laughed because it was the happiest day of his life. He kept on turning and seen pics him and Shawn, Jeff and Adam and Chris and Jay. Jeff, Chris, and Shawn would be all together in Heaven playing around with each other. Then Hunter seen in another magazine that advertised, "HBK'S FINAL MATCH AT WRESTLEMANIA 26?" Hunter cried because now who would be Mr. Wrestlemania, to him there will never be another. Then there was the magazines and newspapers that had "SHAWN MICHAELS KILLED IN A FREAK CAR ACCIDENT ON THE WAY TO THE HOSPITAL TO SEE HIS PARTNER TRIPLE H." Hunter couldn't bear looking at anymore.

_I Don't Know How To Let You Go, You're So Deep Down In My Soul It's A Door That Never Closes_

Matt and Hunter tried dating but it didn't work out, they just became good friends. Matt knew that Hunter couldn't let go of Shawn, so he just let Hunter dwell of the times he had with Shawn.

_I Don't Know How To Do This_

No one was around, Matt left him, everyone left him, Hunter knew it was the time to do it. Please God forgive me, I love my live don't get me wrong, please comfort my friends. I just need to be with Shawn forever now. He put the gun to his chest and cried, "I don't know how to keep on living this way, I don't know how to do this put on a happy face and lie when I am so sad." With that he shot himself. Matt heard the gunshot and ran to Hunter's room and opened the door and found Hunter, by that time he was dead. "I'm sorry Hunter, I shouldn't have left, have a happy life with Shawn, and tell lil brother that I miss him and Adam still misses him and tell Chris we all miss him and Jay still misses him. We will all miss you too Hunter. I love you."


End file.
